Bigger on the Inside
by TheKaz-tastrophe
Summary: The insanity that is doctor who. The short skirts of Amy Pond and the Clumsiness of Eleven. The sexual tension between two actors that could only lead to some special times in a set closet... Karen and Matt make a getaway. Lemons.


Things were getting a little too difficult to hide.  
Matt and Karen were constantly on the run from Moffat, Arthur, Alex, and the rest of the cast and crew so they could sneak a few stolen kisses... or full blown snog sessions of passion when the time was appropriate. They had one hundred secret meeting places including their trailers, the prop rooms, the makeup rooms and just about every closet they had access to. Still, even those places were constantly filled with people rushing in and out, not to mention they were so busy filming that they hardly had the time to rendezvous. However, That didn't stop them from teasing each other slightly in public.  
Karen would constantly be telling her costume manager that she should bring on the short skirts and skimpy outfits, passing it off as a character choice, but really wanting to make Matt drool. Matt would constantly "trip" around set just to be able to grab her as if he wanted to hold on, brushing his hand over her most sensitive parts. To any onlooker it seemed normal enough, but as soon as filming ended for the day they would speed over to one of their houses and get all the emotions and angst of the day out.  
It had been a week since any of this happened though.  
Karen had been away in Scotland visiting family and talking over a possible movie role, whereas Matt had been filming a few promos with Arthur, appearing on the Grahm Norton show and such. It had been one of the most difficult weeks of her life, as she normally had Matt every single night in her bed. Of course they had some... less than PG phone conversations that had made it bearable, but Kaz knew she needed to torture Matt for the script reading today.  
She took special care in picking out her outfit. Matt loved the colour purple on Kaz, as it made her skin glow and her hair seem radiantly bright. This dress was silky and had a brilliant shine- it was also short. Extremely short, and paired with her long legs and heels she would be simply irresistible. She tied up her hair into a high bun and put a sleek pink coat of gloss on her plump lips. She spun around, having to be sure that her dress didn't ride up because the kicker of the outfit was no panties.  
She felt simply devious.  
Meanwhile Matt was in the other room preparing himself. Snappy suit, perfect hair (though he didn't really need to prepare for that, it was natural) and a sex drive that probably would not make it through the script reading. It was an episode that didn't have a lot of Karen in it, due to the fact that she was captured by the silence, so he knew he'd find some way to slip out with her, even if it meant taking a few breaks. The woes of playing the lead character.  
He was first in the conference room, the huge table was covered with a festive tablecloth as it was the christmas season, scripts and binders were a mess on the floor. He plopped himself into his usual chair on the end, where there was enough room for just one other person, Karen Gillan herself.  
People filed in, shaking hands and talking of what they had been doing in their ten day break from set and filming. Matt was able to make small talk with some, but grew increasingly impatient as Karen hadn't arrived. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.  
-Where are you Kaz?  
Momentarily he got a reply.  
-Scheming.  
He cracked a grin, rolling his eyes.  
-I'm scared.  
"You should be" whispered a voice into his ear. Matt stood up and turned around, prepared to hug Karen, but instead stopped as his jaw dropped.  
She was stunning.  
Her long milky legs were in black heels that made her taller than him- actually ok in this situation. She wore a short, short violet dress that framed her slim frame so perfectly he wanted to rip it off her in an instant. Then her eyes- sly but sexy. He swallowed, reaching out to give her a hug in case anyone was looking.  
"You naughty girl." he huskily whispered in her ear.  
"I do it for you." she giggle back. She had him.  
They began reading the script, but Matt could hardly pay attention to anything but Karen. She was altogether far too happy she was pushing him so far. He took out his phone and texted her again, something they always did during script readings.  
-I am about to lose it kaz.  
-really? watch this.  
Matt looked up at Karen who had a cunningly evil expression on. She was about to put it all to the test. If she knew one thing about Matt, it was that to him her hair was better than porn. Slowly she traced her fingers up to her neck and grabbed the comb out of her thick red mane. He had to take deep, controlled breaths as it all tumbled around her shoulders in gorgeous curls. She shook it out just for good measure, pulling her fingers through her locks and licking her lips as she regarded him. She giggled at his expression, as he looked like he was going to pass out.  
"You alright there Matt?" Steven asked from the other end of the table. "You look ill."  
"Yeah, yeah." he replied, glaring at Karen. "I'm ok."  
"We'll take a twenty minute break soon, let's keep going for another fifteen." Moffat responded, before looking down to his script again with a sigh.  
That was the last straw. Matt was not going not going to be tortured any longer, he needed revenge and he needed it now. Luckily for him, he had a plan.  
Karen was in the middle of a monologue, Matt didn't come on again for a while. She was talking as he slipped his hand underneath the tablecloth. Casual. No one noticed anything, except for Karen who suddenly stopped and let out a little "Ah!" when Matt's hand made contact with her leg.  
"Sorry!" she said, covering it up with a laugh and gesturing to Matt. "Mr. shoe size clydesdale over here stepped on me."  
"My apologies." Matt said, giving a charismatic smile before Karen continued, trying to concentrate on ending her scene. But it was increasingly difficult as Matt creeped his hands up Karen's legs... further and further up...  
The scene was back to Matt, who wasn't at all distracted by what he was doing to Kazza. He knew her body by heart, he didn't even have to think about the things to do to make her bite back a moan. He acted away as he finally reached high enough under her dress to notice- ah. No panties. That sneaky girl. Her plan had backfired, however, seeing as she was the one who was about to cry out for sweet mercy. His finger found her centre, he pulled it in and out of her warm core lazily, driving her up the wall. Karen shifted a little bit, trying to get him to go in deeper, but there was no position that would help, other than her being on his bed but that wasn't possible. She was to the point where she was almost sweating. Matt kept plunging his finger in and out, then dragged it to her clit- but only circled it. She was so wet, he just slid all over her folds as she increased her breathing. She wiggled around, trying to get him to stroke where she needed him most. Matt finally obliged, pressing his fingers down on her clit a few times, but only a few to tease. He returned to her hot core, this time plunging in two fingers, faster and faster until she was about to come-  
Then pulled them out.  
She wasn't able to hold back her gasp of disappointment when he did so. She glared at him, her eyes as furious as her red hair. Matt chuckled, before sticking his fingers in his mouth just to suck on them a little. He pulled out his phone.  
-You taste delicious.  
-You'll never be tasting it again.  
-Sounds like a challenge.  
With that Matt quickly swiped his arm against the table, allowing his pen to fall to the ground and beneath the legs of the work surface. The cast and crew chuckled a bit, making a few remarks about Matt's tendency to be clumsy, but disregarding it. Karen's jaw dropped as she saw Matt darting under the table to find his pen. Quickly and ever so quietly Matt pulled apart Karen's legs and gave one quick lick of her sweet, hot pussy before wiping his mouth and popping back up, triumphant.  
Karen put her face in her hands.  
"Alright, I think Matt and Karen are a little tired. Let's take twenty." Moffat announced disapprovingly. Karen and Matt nodded appreciatively and made sure they were the first to leave the room.  
Karen grabbed onto Matt's tie and pulled him through the hallways about as fast as she could. They ended up in one of their closets, she slammed the door.  
Instantly they were all over each other.  
Matt plunged his tongue into Karen's mouth, they swirled together as he backed her into the shelves. Things fell, they didn't care. His jacket was off, his shirt was being unbuttoned, but his tie was kept on because it was the only anchor Karen had to keep him close. She dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants, taking out his long, thick cock. Even though they could barely see in the dark, Matt saw her sultry eyes looking up at him before giving his member a long lick, just as he had given her in the conference room. He swore, loudly as well, at this point not caring who heard. He was focused on one thing. The ginger goddess before him.  
Karen finally had enough with the teasing and shoved the entire thing in her mouth, moving back and forth and bobbing her head up and down quickly. She swirled her tongue around, moaning and humming around his cock, just to make him gasp at the vibrating sensation. She slowed down, sucking on just the tip and giving him one last long lick before engulfing him once again, wanting more and more of him inside her. Her hands massaged what she wasn't able to swallow, moving up and down, fast then slow, hard then soft. Her tongue kept flicking at the tip of his cock before she swallowed everything again, humming to add to his pleasure. Her hands were small but they worked wonders. Though it felt heavenly, the best part was her eyes peering up- innocent but sexy, sweet but sultry. Perfection paired with licking and sucking.  
Before Karen could finish him off, Matt pulled her up to her feet, kissing her neck as he greedily pulled her dress down so he could feel her perfect breasts.  
"Karen Gillan, you angel." he murmured as he felt them, nibbling at her skin. She leaned back on the shelving, gasping for air, bracing herself from falling over in pleasure as he worked his tongue on her pale, sensitive skin. Every place he touched gave her the shivers, she was unable to breathe normally, only gasp and inhale sharply between moans. He grabbed her bum and scooted her in closer, wanting all of her on him. It was glorious, but Karen wanted more. Finally she turned around, waving her hair in his face as he unzipped her dress and threw it on the closet floor.  
The whole no panties idea finally worked in her favour as he plunged inside her, slamming his cock deep inside her body as she moaned, her hands clutching the closet for support. Matt moved faster and faster as he felt Karen respond to him, growing even more slick and wet as he kept moving in and out. His hand reached around her and started rubbing her clit, which made her have to stifle a scream of intense ecstasy.  
"Matt, Matt harder... harder..." she muttered. He obliged, slamming into her as hard as he could, alternating between fast and slow, going easy and then giving her all she had. She was crying out in pleasure, her hair waving behind her neck triumphantly. Matt kept working at her clit, rubbing it faster as she became even more wet.  
"You're a naughty girl, you gorgeous thing." Matt whispered into her ear, still fucking her to the point where she couldn't breath. "Absolutely stunning." Karen groaned, closing her eyes as he continued talking. "I've waited to do this all week, to kiss you, to fuck you. Gorgeous Karen. Sexy Karen." he continued. "You're so wet for me."  
Matt's thick cock pushed in her hot centre even harder with that. He hungrily kissed Karen's neck and pressed down on her clit again, before she gave a final moan and came around him, her juices spilling over onto Matt. She rode out her orgasm with moans and gasps, exhaling as Matt pulled out of her and shoved his tongue back into her mouth.  
Karen accepted the kiss before falling to her knees and taking Matt's cock in her hand again, guiding it towards her awaiting mouth. She gave out a little mmm as she tasted her juices on him, sucking and licking them off hungrily. He came almost instantly at the sight of it, shocked when she swallowed all of his seed, all whilst seductively staring up at him, pleased with her work. She gave him a few final licks, just to make sure the job was finished.  
Matt pulled her back up and pushed his lips down onto hers. They kissed passionately, feeling each other's hot, sweaty, perfect bodies, embracing like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. They smelled of sex and dust and leather and cloves and paint. Everything was them, everything was Matt and Karen and nothing else in the world mattered as they kissed.  
"Matt? Karen? Where are you? It's time to start!" shouted a crew member from the hallway.  
Well, maybe some things mattered.  
Matt and Karen scrambled to get their clothes on, muffling laughter as they clumsily dressed each other in the dark before rushing back into the room where everyone waited. Eyebrows raised. Their clothes were wrinkled, hair mussed up.  
"We were asleep." Matt lied. "Sorry."  
Steven sighed.  
"Alright then. Page 69 then-"  
Karen had to hit Matt so he wouldn't laugh.**  
**


End file.
